


Follow You Home

by SkyHighDisco



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Camping, Family, Friendship, Humor, Other, Psychological, Real Madrid CF, Road Trips, Sleep Paralysis, Sleepwalking, Thriller, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyHighDisco/pseuds/SkyHighDisco
Summary: Real Madrid's second generation is off on a weekend camping trip to the mountains above Madrid. But when they come back, something is not right. What was left behind a seemingly harmless weekend beneath a guitar and a camping fire under the stars? What exactly happened between the last video shared in the Real Madrid group and the somber, disturbed faces that returned home on the third evening?





	Follow You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've come across another little adventure, this time with proud successors of Real Madrid, so of course, it had to be rolled forward into the future, therefore if there are any transfers about to happen and this story is already finished, please forgive my lame clairvoyance. When I first started this, Navas was still here, so I'll just pretend he still is. And I know Marcelo said all this about America and Clarice's chances of chasing better career there, so I included that as well. But I think Enzo would remain 100% loyal to Real Madrid. Just like his dad. :)
> 
> Now, according to my — of someone who barely passed her math exams — calculations, it would go like this:
> 
> Mateo Navas (2014, **16** ), Thiago (2019, **11** )
> 
> Sergio Jr. (2014, **16** ), Marco (2015, **15** ), Alejandro (2018, **11/12** )
> 
> Ivano (2010, **20** ) Ema (2013, **17** ), Sofia (2018, **12** )
> 
> Enzo (2009, **21** ), Liam (2015, **15** )
> 
> Sara (2016, **14/15** )
> 
> Isco Jr. (2014, **16** )
> 
> If I counted something wrong, because I'll be honest, I didn't pay entire attention to their exact birthdays, please do let me know. And of course, enjoy. :)

  
  


> _ˮGod sends meat and the devil sends cooks.“ _– Thomas Deloney__

__  
__  


_June, 2030._

.

** UBG: **

_Bing!_

**06:51 – SRJr.:** Rise and shine, brothers mine, for it is time!

 **06:57 – Ivano:** Are you nuts??? You idiot it's not even seven!!

 **06:57 – SRJr.:** Well you know how they say 

**06:57 – SRJr.:** The earliest bird...

 **06:58 – Isco jr.:** I will launch you into the fucking void. I'm not even going and it's Friday holiday!!!

 **06:59 – Marco RR:** Jokes on you you'll be missing out the next big thing

 **07:00 – Isco jr.:** Oh good then we're not talking about your dick

 **07:01 – SRJr.:** Hahahahahahah he slammed ya bro

 **07:03 – Sara:** Good morning everyone :)

 **07:05 – Mateo N.:** Good morning!

 **07:06 – SRJr.:** Oh oh I LOVE your enthusiasm guys

 **07:06 – SRJr.:** So much about who's gonna have the best time

 **07:07 – Marco RR:** Yo where are the @Vieira bros anyway

 **07:07 – Marco RR:** _#novieirasnoparty_

 **07:11 – MC Ren:** Vieras are making sure we have the means to survive for the next three days. How are y'all doing?

 **07:12 – Ema M.:** Coulda used a minute of _Z_ -s longer. Is the tent deal still on, Enzo? We have the one for four

 **07:13 – MC Ren:** Absolutely. We have one for two and Ramoses are gonna bring one.

 **07:14 – Marco RR:** ***Ramoses*** B(

 **07:15 – Liam the Dude:** Yo Mateo don't forget the ukulele. Don't want my guitar to be lonely :O

 **07:16 – Mateo N:** Right here!

 **07:16 – Ivano:** Baby guitar

 **07:17 – SRJr.:** Hahahahhah

 **07:17 – Sara:** Hahaha

 **07:19 – MC Ren:** So 9 a.m. at our place. Ivano, you called Carva up?

 **07:20 – Ivano:** I'll take a jog to his place, he's not far from us. I arranged everything with him yesterday evening. He says it's no problem at all.

 **07:21 – MC Ren:** Great! See ya there then.

 **07: 22 – Liam the Dude:** Then we get to see who has a better ride ;D

 **07:23 – Mateo N:** Man, it's obvious. Ivano will leave you in the dust. Carva's an expert on cars, that's the only thing he knows

 **07:23 – SRJr.:** That's why he's still single

 **07:24 – Ivano:** Ohhh I'm so screenshotting this, you're done for. You're done for Sergio

 **07:25 – Ema M.:** He's gonna dip you in yogurt and eat you for dinner

 **07:25 – Liam the Dude:** HE'S GONNA DIP YOU IN YOGURT THE QUEEN HAS SPOKEN

 **07:26 – SRJr.:** D:

 **07:26 – Marco RR:** He's always been scary anyway

 **07:26 – SRJr.:** The scariest uncle ever

 **07:27 – Liam the Dude:** Uncle Single, The Kid Eater

 **07:27 – Isco jr.:** Will you all shut up?

 **07.27 – Isco jr.:** I'm trying to fucking sleep

 **07:28 – SRJr.:** Bury the phone under the mattress you won't hear it anymore

 **07:28 – SRJr.:** On my word

 **07:29 – MC Ren:** Alright kids, I hope you all packed your shit. Remember to bring enough food, I doubt mountains have _tiendas_. Flashlights, too. And water. If there is anything you'll die of except cold it will be dehydration. I'll be carrying extra layers if anyone forgets anything :)

 **07:30 – Marco RR:** Whoa buddy we are going camping not everest

 **07:30 – Sara:** Thanks Enzo <3

 **07:31 – SRJr.:** Hey why don't I ever get any hearts from you

 **07:31 – SRJr.:** I want some love too

 **07:31 – Ema M.:** Maybe you should be more grateful. When did you ever say thanks to Enzo?

 **07:32 – SRJr.:** OH ENZO, MY LIFE, LOVE OF MY GROIN, TAKE ME FAR AWAY SO WE CAN ENJOY SUNSET RIDES AND HIGHWAYS WITHOUT LIGHT POLLUTION UNDER THE STARS. DON'T WAIT FOR DAYS TO FLY BY, LET US BE TOGETHER NOW AND LET US CROSS THE MEDITERRANEAN SEA WHILE WE ARE STILL YOUNG AND WILD

 **07:34 – SRJr.:** How was it

 **07:35 – MC Ren:** ...

 **07:35 – MC Ren:** I'd rather be Carvajal-single

 **07:35 – Mateo N.:** Haha

 **07:35 – Sara:** Hahaha

 **07:36 – Sara:** Don't worry Sergio

 **07:36 – Sara:** I would go with you anywhere <3

 **07:37 – SRJr.:** :**

  
  


~oOo~

  
  


„ _'UBG'_?“ Ramos lifted an eyebrow at his eldest son one gloomy morning about three years ago while the storm was rolling in and the modern kitchen had to be lit up.

Sergio smiled, hands around his coffee cup. He didn't want to admit it, but he mostly forced his way into liking the said beverage. In his early teenage mind, the sooner you adapted to the gruesome bitter taste, the sooner you turned into an adult. Sergio found comfort in not having to hide things from his father for no reason, and Ramos found comfort in trust his son had for him. ˮThe Unupfuckable Backstreet Gang.“

„...Oh. Are you allowed to explain?“

„Certainly. It means you can never fuck us up more than we'll fuck you up. And _Backstreet_ because our theme song is _'Everybody'_.“

Ramos pouted. ˮCharming“, he decided eventually. ˮBut it wouldn't fit my son otherwise. I'll take it.“

„I learned from the best, dad“, Sergio happily gulped down the rest of his coffee, trying his best to keep a straight face.

  
  
~oOo~  
  


„But why can't I go too?“ Alejandro huffed. Eleven was perhaps too old to be stomping in displeasure, so the youngest Ramos defiantly crossed his arms over his chest and made the sulkiest pout he could manage. It was bound to work, for sure. It always did for mom.

His father chuckled and leaned over his shoulder, cupping his son's elbows in his palms. ˮNot this time, _churrita_. When you're Sergio's age we'll talk about it.“

„Marco isn't Sergio's age“, Ale complained.

„Yes, but he's with Sergio.“

„I can be with Sergio, too.“

„I said what I said“, Ramos finished endearingly and kissed the top of his son's head who finally succumbed to the urge to stomp his foot.

Marco looked up from where he was stuffing his sleeping bag to the back of the car. They could've walked to Enzo's place, but Pilar wouldn't let her sons roam around Madrid looking like couchsurfers. Some days it was hard to be free. ˮCheer up, little brother“, he said, taking the hiking backpack from the small pile on the driveway. ˮThink about the benefits of being the only child for three days. You get to have the whole house to yourself, you get to eat all of the desserts and play Xbox however long you want.“

„Stop encouraging him to be selfish“, Pilar snapped from where she was adjusting her eldest son's thermal jacket who was ordered to hold still, and at his sixteen years of age, Sergio knew there was very little use in trying to argue with this woman. It took them four months alone to talk her into agreeing to let them go on this trip in the first place. The sacrifices of the bargain were tough, but Sergio was sure it would pay off in the end.

„I want to know everything“, Pilar said. ˮWhen you arrive, when you start walking, when you stop for lunch, what animals you saw, how many steps you took...“

„Do I tell you when I pee as well?“ Sergio wanted to know.

„And I best don't hear you were drinking“, the woman's striking eyes stamped first Athos, then Porthos to place; it was a look that promised trouble if they even thought of doing the mentioned. ˮBoth of you.“

„Chill, mom. The only ones who can legally bring the booze are Ivano and Enzo and they both can't drink“, Marco convinced her, giving Alejandro a hug. ˮGive 'em hard time for us, will you?“

„You're taking it all with you“, the boy grumbled, not moving his arms from their crossed position and managed to give his dad a good laugh.

„Sounds about right“, Ramos said, throwing the tent, the last object from the pile, into the back and shutting the door which fit just right. ˮFlashlights?“

„Check“, Sergio confirmed.

„Solar charge pack?“

„Check.“

„Locator GPS?“

„Check.“

„Water?“

„5 liters each.“

„Compass?“

„Compass?“ Sergio scoffed in disbelief. ˮWhen are we, 1885?“

„You never know out there“, Ramos whispered conspiratorially, then comically hid his mouth behind a palm. ˮIf you get lost, at least try to find your way home or else your mom will break me into four equal pieces like a fucking kit-kat.“

„I can hear you“, Pilar said.

„Sorry, darling.“

„Alright, give me a kiss“, Pilar caught her middle son before he could escape the embarrassment and wiped the mocking smirk off Sergio's face when she planted a smooch on his cheek as well.

„Bye, mom, bye Ale!“ Marco waved, entering the backseat after Sergio snatched shotgun under his nose, subtly wiping a hand over his cheek knowing there was a lipstick mark without needing to look.

„Remember to check in!“

„What if I lose service?“ Sergio leaned through the window.

„Then I'm calling mountain rescue search party“, Pilar said with a _femme fatale_ point.

„I'd stay lost just to mess with her“, Ramos plotted, turning on the loaded car and honking before departing. Marco waved his hand through the window since the back windshield was obscured by stuffed things and he couldn't see Pilar and his brother. Insulted mood immediately thrown aside, Alejandro waved back with his mother and didn't stop until the vehicle disappeared out of sight.

He will know it only sometime later, but he was lucky to not have come with his older brothers.

  
  
~oOo~  
  


Life, in one word, was dynamic. In one moment you could be chilling on the couch with absolutely nothing in mind, and in the other, your phone app is informing you someone's at the door and you open the front-of-the-house camera and there's a twenty-year-old kid making faces at it.

Daniel Carvajal chuckled affectionately at Ivano's fingers hooked to the edges of the mouth and his tongue hanging out and figured he could spare a second or two before having to stand up.

„Wake up, old man!“ the boy's mouth moved a tad behind the muffled belonging yelp coming from the outside, like a scene from a badly pirated movie. ˮAre you dead yet? Are we allowed to rob you of your belongings? If so, I call dibs for your PS4!“

Dani got up when Ivano sprawled himself across the front door with a matching thud.

  
  


„Oh, when I get my hands on him“, Carvajal shook his head, staring at the promised screenshot of a WhatsApp conversation with a world-famous squint. ˮHe'll see the scary uncle.“

The thirty-eight-year-old former defender was retired for a couple of months now, but he still looked ready to run out there and give his life for Real Madrid as he always did. The rumor in the UBG group (probably started by Marco or Liam) was that they physically had to drag him from Bernabeu and tell him his time was officially over. It probably wasn't true, but it was fitting enough for the Spaniard's character to be believable.

Balancing the ball on one foot, Ivano Modrić grinned through his tongue sticking out in concentration. What he called 'the jog' to Carvajal's house was actually half-dancing to his beloved good-mood-reserved music, oblivious to people's stares and more than one fond shake of the head at the careless youth these days. And he was, indeed, in the best mood he had been in lately. ˮWe told him he couldn't hide. He said he was gonna hire bodyguards.“

„As if they could stop me“, the former defender set the phone on the kitchen counter, waiting for the coffee to boil. ˮSo how's the club for you? Harder than Castilla?“

„Definitely more demanding than I'm used to, but that's kinda what I counted on“, Modrić Jr. replied from the living room, beginning to lightly juggle the ball, careful not to make any moves that might initiate damage. ˮTons of friends.“

„Now, you can't tell me it's that bad. Your father is talking big about you on all four sides of the world. It's not rare that I want to punch him for his skills and his kids.“

„And he wants to punch you for having the whole house for yourself“, Ivano replied, managing to round his leg over the ball and catch it with his foot again before it touched the floor, bouncing it back up. ˮOne day I hope I'll have it.“

„Don't hope“, Dani said, quieter, as if to himself. He carefully poured the hot beverage in two cups, glad Ivano couldn't see the look in his eyes. ˮSome days it's too quiet.“

„That's where you turn the music up. Get lit“, the young man shrugged, leaving the ball aside and going to join the former defender at the counter with a huge grin on his face.

„All you kids wanna do is get lit“, Dani looked at him with a smirk that suggested he wasn't upset at all by the fact's content.

„Come off it. What did you do when you were our age?“

„When I was twenty, I went to Germany“, Carvajal said, deadly serious, leaning against the marble surface and intertwining his fingers. ˮBeen hiding in the trenches of Düsseldorf. Learned the language of the Kroos. Gained a life experience.“

„Life experience fifteen hundred kilometers northeast“ Ivano chuckled and carefully tapped the sides of the cup with the tips of his fingers to estimate its warmth. ˮI think it's great, though. I would very much like to do something similar, please. Maybe the Premier League, who knows...“

„Oh, you will. Like I always say, from work of consistency and giving your all—“

„—you get all. Yeah, I know“, Ivano finished, taking a hesitant sip and therefore missing a sparkle of pride in Carva's eye.

„Exactly. Can't let my nephew running around Europe with no game.“

„Hey, I have the game. Just need more experience“, the Croatian son straightened in his seat. ˮOr so dad tells me.“

„And he's right“, Dani smiled. ˮJust listen to your old man, kid. He has more history in his legs than some legends combined.“

„I know.“ Ivano's posture seemed to sag again. His eyes found the shiny surface of the counter to be particularly interesting. ˮIt's a lot to live up to, though.“

„Hey, you just focus on yourself, you hear me?“ Dani reminded gently. ˮAnd don't give a crap about what somebody else thinks or expects you to do. It's a part of our job, anyway. You're not Luka, you're Ivano. And the world isn't ready for you yet.“

Ivano returned the chocolate-eyed look he was given and saw in the retired defender's eyes that everything would be alright. It was enough to make him grin again. ˮYou're the best, Carva“, he said, earning himself a well-known wink.

„What else is new.“

The rest of the conversation flowed effortlessly and ended up with Ivano casually checking the time and having to chug final few sips and scramble for the driveway where a promised sleeping Land Cruiser 200 VX was sitting.

Carvajal reached into his pocket. ˮNow here's the deal. The number of scratches and dents you do to my car, I will do to you when you get back. Green?“

„Super green“, Ivano pocketed the keys and clasped the former defender's hand, leaning into a hug Carvajal had pulled him into. While having his back patted, he grinned victoriously when he realized he was a pinch taller than his father's former colleague at his twenty years old. ˮAren't you lucky to not have kids? Not having to worry about the safety of your car every day?“

„You are my kid“, came a response from over his shoulder. ˮYou, Ema and Sofia, and Sergio, Marco, Sara...— all of you are our kids. And we are all and will always be proud of you.“

„Thanks, Carva.“

Dani leaned away and sent him off with a pat on the cheek of one strong hand. His mouth sat in place on his face striated with new wrinkles, unsmiling, but the eyes stared at Ivano with the look of undetained affection just as a real uncle would, and offered the same kind of wink. ˮYou go and have fun, you hear me? Don't you dare not enjoy yourself.“

„You want a souvenir?“ Modrić Jr. called out walking to the car. He was going to be so late.

„Surprise me.“

„You bet your ass.“

„Drive safe, you brat“, Carva yelled before the driver's door shut, but the grin that stretched itself across his aging face didn't match the mocking sharpness of his words. He watched long after his SUV had disappeared down the road with a few amicable honks.

Dani looked to his right. Muelle, his beloved dog, sat on his haunches and gave a slow, disoriented blink. He probably didn't even realize Ivano was just here. For a dog this old, he was still kicking, but certainly lacking the energy he had years ago. Seems they were both well beyond their years.

„Come“, Carvajal told him turning around and walking back to the house. ˮIt's lazing around for you and me for the rest of the day.“

The poodle gave another blink. Then stood awkwardly and waddled along at a slow pace.

  
  
~oOo~  
  


„You're late“, Enzo mocked, leaned against his Ford F150 when Ivano pulled up.

„Sorry. Had a cup of coffee with our favorite defender. Then I had to collect the rest of the gang“, Ivano smiled through the driver's window.

„There is only one favorite defender“, Sergio denied dramatically. He and Marco watched a video Liam was showing them which he made yesterday, of trying to build a tower of eggs. ˮAnd he does not share power.“

Ema, the UBG's own Black Widow, tipped her head to see the eldest member of the group over Ivano.

„Hey“, the older Vieira did a head motion; his curls bounced.

„Hey“, Ema greeted back. ˮHow are the parents?“

„Pretty dope“, the twenty-one-year-old said. ˮApparently, America is a dream country for those who know what their dream is.“

„Mom just got a major role“, Liam said, eyes glued to the phone screen.

„That's fantastic“, said Mateo shutting the car's back door behind Sara when she hopped out. ˮWhere are we going to be seeing her?“

„Ah, probably nothing Hollywood hasn't done before“, Enzo admitted. With hands in his pockets leaning against his ride he looked like he wasn't only picking up one chick. An irony, since he was driving with his brother and the Ramos musketeers. ˮSome critique-drilled sequel again.“

„Whatever it is, we'll watch it anyway“, Sara promised, having to stand on her tiptoes to give Enzo a small kiss on the cheek. Casemiro's dimples are caved in her cheeks when she smiled at him. ˮThanks for having my back. Mom said she wouldn't let me go at all if there wasn't at least one adult.“

„She thinks I'm an adult?“ Enzo straightened so his chest puffed out. ˮThat makes me more confident than I thought.“

„That's a screw-up because we kinda counted on you being the only one who knows the shit we're going into“, Sergio said, rounding the Land Cruiser Ivano has strolled up with. He whistled. ˮNice ride. Say what you will, but Carva knows _his_ shit.“

„He said he was gonna beat you up, by the way“, Ivano let him know. ˮYou and your bodyguards.“

„I have an army.“

„He has a Hulk.“

„He _is_ the Hulk“, Ema corrected.

„Yo, what's with all this stuff?“ Mateo asked, holding the edge of the raptor's tarpaulin up. There were Ramos brothers' things along with Vieiras', just as arranged, and a couple of more things that weren't arranged: a flexible rope tangled into the rest of the climbing gear, a helmet, traffic cone, a spare tire, crumpled pieces of clothing that have clearly been sitting there for a long time, and a professional-looking gardening shovel, meter and something in length.

„Don't know. I nicked this car from a friend“, Enzo explained. ˮAnd he claims his dad borrowed him this car to borrow me. Who knows what that guy's doing.“

„Hopefully nothing that's gonna get us arrested“, Navas stretched. ˮSo how long?“

„Two and a half-hour drive. Four-hour climb. The rest hour camping.“

„Neat“, Ema admitted.

„Let's do this“, Marco grinned. Challenge glimmered in his green eye.

„Last one to the bottom of the mountain is a donkey“, Liam mocked, stuffing himself onto the backseat. Sadly all the stuff occupied the back of the truck, otherwise, he would've ridden back there with hair taken by the wind, ducking only to avoid cops.

„Bold of you to assume I know the way“, Ivano said, entering the SUV.

„Don't let tailing somebody become a habit, kid“, Enzo winked and took the wheel himself, followed by the _ooh_ -ing sounds coming from Mateo.

„Yeah, that's not going away anytime soon“, Ivano said to himself and started the engine, waiting for the Ford to pull out first, but all in good nature. Sun began its unremitting ascent up the sky and the weather reporters announced a flawless weekend. There was nothing that could've ruined the mood at that moment, least of all an amicable comment on his account.


End file.
